Pictures Shared
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: Stiles finds Derek's family photo albums. Who knew how cute he was?


**Erin:** izzy-isme92 on tumblr asked for someone to write a fanfiction based off this ubber cute picture of a puppy getting a bath. So let the fluff ensue!

Disclaimer – I do not own Teen Wolf

_**Reblog Link:**_ dapperelijah DOT tumblr DOT com /post/47564567178/izzy-isme92-help-me-i-can-only-t hink-of

* * *

Pictures Shared

Stiles was actually surprised about the amount of stuff Derek had. He knew he had stuff, of course he did, but he just assumed it was clothing and the essentials based stuff. The fire didn't destroy the whole house, most of it, but not the whole thing, after all Derek had been living in that burnt out shell for _months_. Still it is surprising when as they are unpacking quite a few boxes are Derek's.

Stiles had taken it upon himself to unpack letting his werewolf lover (he likes the word lover better than boyfriend even if Derek gives him a weird look every time he says it) lug in everything. Hey he has werewolf strength Stiles is just a measly human after all. He should be unpacking the important things like clothes, toiletries, the boxes labeled kitchen. Instead he is drawn to all the boxes labeled Derek.

He shouldn't be snooping. Sure they've been together _forever_, really he doesn't even remember a time before the sourwolf was in his life, and now they're _finally_ moving in together, there really shouldn't be any secrets from each other but still he wants Derek to be the one to share them. He wants Derek to go through the boxes _with_ him. Taking this all into account that still doesn't stop him from opening the first one.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Leather jackets? Car parts? Burnt pieces of wood? But what he found were photo albums. Most were in tacked, a few had charred edges. They were labeled by year. Someone had taken great care in making them. Everything was dated, labeled. Stiles had grabbed one at random. It contained pictures of a toddler Derek and he was so fucking _cute_ that Stiles was tempted to squeal like a little girl.

Derek, based off the year, was four. His smile was bright, contagious, the type of smile Stiles (sadly) rarely sees. There where pictures of Derek playing with Laura, running around the yard. There were some with his mother as she smashed her face into his to nuzzle. Another with him on his Dad's shoulders laughing. Even a few of a little wolf rolling around in the mud. Those where is favorite. A Derek who hadn't yet learned to control his shift, wagging his tail happily. No scratch that he loved them _all_.

Stiles flipped the pages freezing on one. It was adorable, so precious, and Stiles couldn't stop the giggles that came out of him. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed. Until he couldn't breathe and he was on the floor cradling the album to his chest.

"Stiles?" Derek called dropping a box onto the floor.

Stiles gazed up at him not even feeling remotely guilty anymore. It had been worth it.

"How could you be so cute? I always pictured you as hot, sexy, but you where _adorable_. Oh Derek you where the cutest kid in the _entire_ world, hands down." Stiles lifted up the album to see the picture again starting up his fit of giggles. "I didn't think I could love you more than I did but I do after seeing this picture."

He flipped the album around to show him. Derek's face flushed bright red. Yep Derek could still be cute. It was a picture of little wolf Derek sitting in the tub obviously getting a bath. His fur was drenched clinging to his skin making him look even smaller. His paws where pushing him up at the edge like he wanted to run, ears tucked back with large watery puppy eyes. Scott had nothing those puppy eyes. He looked like he was being tortured like getting a bath was the _worst_ thing anyone could possibly do to him.

"Stiles put that back," there was no heat in his words only pure embarrassment.

"I think we should frame it. This adorableness should be out for the world to see," Stiles ignored him.

Derek took a step forward. "Stiles give me the album."

Stiles shook his head standing up. "No, I'm serious Derek we _have_ to frame this."

Derek stalked towards him causing Stiles to back away. "Hand it over or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"Oh my sweetie pie I am _never_ giving his back to you." Derek lunged forward. Stiles having seen that coming danced away taunting him by waving the album. "You'll have to be quicker than that _lover_."

Derek chased and Stiles ran, over boxes, around tables, laughing and giggling. Derek for all the growling he was doing had a smile spread wide on his face. That same smile that Stiles had seen in the photos.

Derek finally caught Stiles, not that he ever doubted he would, tackling him to the ground. Stiles smiled up at him heart pounding, panting, and Derek stared down at him returning the smile. Leaning up he captured Derek's lips. His eyes fluttered closed as Derek leaned down into him the album trapped between their chests.

* * *

**Erin:** Tyler Hoechlin was a freaking cute kid. Have you seen the pictures? I just want to _snuggle_ him.


End file.
